Sports and Sex Girls can't beat boys
by Baweyboots
Summary: LEMON What will happen when three girls, just as good as three guys at sports enter the academy? Will it be hurt and anger. OR Sex and love? Wanna find out?
1. Chapter 1 Mission one Get the girls

Girls Can't Beat Boys.

* * *

WARNING: PARTING HARDING WILL HAPPEN, ALCOHOL WILL BE INCLUDED, KISSING AND MAYBE Some Lemon FUCKING GHASP****

* * *

Bawey: Omfg….. I'm all alone. Ahh shit!

Bawey: Well… I'll write alone I guess….

Monday

"He shoots he scores." Sasuke playfully said, laughing a little as he shot the basketball. He'd then turn around, smiling still. Gaara sighed, gum bubble hanging off of his lips, soccer ball bouncing up and down off of his knees. Naruto just gave his dorky smile. Neji stared and Shikamaru wasn't even paying attention.

Sasuke looked at all of them one by one. Gaara just work a black T-shirt with " Sabaku No " printed on the back and the number " 9 " underneath, red shorts completed the outfit, he still continued to bounce the ball. Neji was in his normal clothing, as was Shikamaru but Naruto wore a yellow tank over an orange Tee.

"Yeah… Well I'm going into my dorm, schools tomorrow, and don't forget, three new girls in the class tomorrow." Gaara said, catching the ball as he popped the gum-bubble. Naruto nodded.

"Me too." Naruto Added, Neji nodded and Shikamaru stood up, without even saying good-bye he left. Neji waved and trailed after him.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were left alone. Gaara patted the ball and turned, running after them.

"Let's go." Naruto said, nodding to the vanished friends. Sasuke just sighed.

"I cannot believe I share a dorm with you and Gaara, you two won't shut up!" Sasuke joked. Naruto didn't find it very funny, he just stared.

Later

Gaara sighed, lying back in his bed, tossing the soccer ball now up and down. He was lucky he had his own bed, Sasuke and Naruto bunked together. Lucky for Naruto he got top bunk.

"Will you ever stop with that damned ball?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes in fury. Gaara stopped, throwing the ball beside his bed.

"Happy?" Gaara asked the opposite angry ninja.

"Shut up, I wanna sleep!" Sasuke cried, rolling over.

"Whatever." Naruto and Gaara said together.

Gaara flicked off his lamp, turned over in his bed and then waited for morning to come.

Naruto stay silent, closing his eyes shut and slamming his head into the pillow, which seemed to irritate Sasuke even more.

"Naruto, I let you have top bunk, now stop fucking moving and keep your ass in one place! Okay!" Sasuke seems pissed as he spoke.

"Shut up, I am." Naruto replied, not moving a muscle now.

"As long as their no prettier then me, I'm fine with them." Ino growled.

"You're so shallow." Temari said, rolling her eyes. "Judging people like that.

Sakura giggled. "Ino pig." She'd then say, dropping the cute girl act.

"Bill-board-brow." Ino retorted, a little angered by that remark.

"Shut up already! You to ass holes have been acting this way ever since I got here, I bet TenTen and Hinata can hear you two next door." Temari whispered, very angry.

"I'm getting top bunk then. Sakura growled, jumping on the top bed. Ino snorted.

"Fine then, I didn't want it anyways." Ino lied, furious.

"Tsk tsk, go to sleep." Temari punished

Sakura and Ino suddenly stopped. Temari just smiled, yawning as she slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The new kids

Girls Can't Beat Boys- Chapter 2 – The New Kids

Bawey: Alone a frikin gain'

Bawey: Wowowowowowwowoowowowowheitsuivciscvksb Hehehehee. And it's only 8:51 Monday Night. I HATE having only 1 hour each night. Jebus. Well Anyways….. YEAH.

WARNING: PARTY HARDY NESS, ALCOCHOL and oh mai gawsh Lemon!

Naruto awoke to Gaara standing over him, punching his arm continuously.

"Stop it "Naruto whined, batting at Gaara's arm.

"Well get up, Sasuke's already done showering, and he's dressed, as am I. Get up ya lazy maggot! Oh yeah, and today's the day we meet the new girls." Gaara punched him one last time after he spoke, before jumping to the ground.

Naruto jumped at the sound of "Girls"

"Well! Whadda we waitin' for, let's go!" Naruto jumped off the bed, rushing to his dresser and throwing on a black t-shirt and his orange baggy pants.

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but just chuckled and followed after.

**The classroom.**

Everyone was eager to see who the new class mates were, TenTen just bounced in her seat, as everyone else sat still, waiting for one of the teachers to walk through the door, only to introduce, three new girls.

Suddenly, everyone gasped as the door opened, and in walked one of the secretaries.

"Hello children. We seem to have an addition of three new female students in your class. May I introduce Foe, Leiah and Kimoko." The lady said, waving in only two girls.

"This is Foe." She'd say, pointing to the tall, medium-lengthed brown haired girl, "This is Leiah" she'd place her hands on a blonde's shoulder, her hair extremely long.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and in walked another girl, her bangs didn't give a good enough glimpse of her eyes. But as she walked to the front, everyone could see her sea blue eyes.

The lady moved to the last to enter. "And this is Kimoko, please make them feel welcome, your teacher's just parking at the moment." The lady then left without another word.

Kimoko was the second tallest, her hair was a dark brown, almost black colour and just reached her hips, but at the end was tied in a white pony-tail. Her bangs swooped in front of her eyes, and her tan skin seemed to almost shine. She wore a tight light brown shirt and camo pants.

Leiah was the shortest. She wore a very tight-looking red kimono that opened just over her breasts. She also wore heels to compliment her dress. Her green eyes were her main attraction.

Foe was the tallest; she had shoulder-high light brown hair. Two black, thick marks were on her cheeks. Her skin was a little lighter then Kimoko's. She wore a shirt like Kimoko's only it was green, and a blue skirt. Villager's sandles were her last accessory.

Ino growled low in her throat, watching all guys, except Gaara drop their jaws. Suddenly there was a ton of shuffling, and three empty seats were made. Kimoko looked around and nodded, stepping, only to see everyone watching her movements. Foe rushed to a seat beside Kiba and Leiah rushed to Sasuke's side.

Gaara closed his eyes suddenly feeling uncomfort. After awhile he was so tempted to open his eyes that he did, looking to his side, he saw one of the new girls sitting next to him. "Kimoko was it?" Gaara thought in his head, only to hear her reply.

"Yes, yes it is." Kimoko said, looking at his eyes. Gaara had suddenly noticed he'd spoken aloud and fidgeted in his seat. Kimoko giggled softly. "What's your name?" she'd ask, looking at the other teens who spoke amongst themselves.

"I-I- I'm No Gaara Sabaku… I-I mean Sabaku No Gaara "Gaara started to tap his fingers on the desk. Kimoko giggled again. _"Why can't I talk normal…? Don't tell me I'm crushing." Gaara began to think to himself silently._

"Nice to meet you Gaara "Kimoko replied, giving him an encouraging smile. Gaara smirked slightly.

"Welcome by the way…" Gaara added, a little calmer.

"Oh yes, may I have you're… E-mail address for extra help incase I fall behind?" she'd ask.

Gaara nodded, taking out a notepad and a pen, scribbling letters on the sheet and passing it to her. "No problem."

Sasuke looked around, placing a sheet of paper on Naruto's desk. Naruto opened the sheet. "_Let's throw a party in the main dorm, the guys to welcome these girls, our style ;"_

Naruto looked to Sasuke and nodded. Suddenly, looking at Sasuke, who was now standing up-top his desk. "Okay, I'm throwing a party tonight in the main guy's dorm, remember, teachers and D/A's meeting tonight. Anyways this is to welcome these three new girls, so all of you assholes BETTER fucking come." Sasuke shouted. Cheer's rose up from the other students.

Leiah sighed, placing her head on the desk.

_"Great… I've got a crush, now I'm going to be forced to go to a party, that'll involve this girl, and if it's anything like a Naruto party… I feel sorry for her…"_ Gaara thought once again to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Party time

Girls Can't Beat Boys-Ch. 3

**Bawey: Oh shet. I'm alone again, and god damn I'm tired. Anyways… let's use these fifteen minutes up and write some shit.**

**Sunday night-**

**Bawey: Yay, Caitlyn, Aka Leiah was over just a few hours ago, 5 to be persist and I wrote, one para… Lol.**

**Two weeks from the other Sunday night-**

**Bawey: Heh… yay?**

Gaara grumbled. "You guys better not be planning anything." Gaara said, taping a banner up on the wall, the only decoration. It read- WELCOME KIMOKO, LEIAH AND FOE

"Oh were not." Naruto lied, winking at Sasuke, who winked back. Naruto was glad for the bar in the main dorm. Naruto just continued to wash glasses, placing them under the bar again. He whipped out a bottle of vodka, quickly putting it away.

Gaara sighed, turning around. "You guys." He'd whine, another eye floated in front of Gaara's face, The Third Eye. Naruto smiled, as did Sasuke.

"We're so going to get you drunk and laid in exactly 4 hours." Naruto said, laughing

"The parties in 10 minutes though, Gaara hopped down.

"It'll take time little grasshopper." Sasuke said, looking at his hand, he spotted sake'. "Oh shit, I've been drinking this haven't I?" he said to himself, swigging back some more.

Gaara nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yes, indeed you have." He'd yawn. "Why in 4 hours?"

"It'll take time to get you drunk you idiot!" Naruto snapped, a little angered

Gaara pushed his hands in front of him in a "WOAH!" kind of way. "Calm Down, go get your cute little pijama's on with your adorable little hat, and then stay behind that damned bar!" Gaara said, running off.

With a yawn Gaara locked the door, after throwing Naruto's Pijama's, and hat, along with Sasuke's pink boxers and black shirt on out the door. Gaara sighed, removing his clothing [Bawey Drools. He'd replace his outfit with a loose pair of jeans and that seemed about it. [Bawey Faints.

Walking out he Saw Sasuke and Naruto in their Pijama's, rolling their eyes and leaving. Naruto got into place, Gaara leaned against the wall closest to him, and Sasuke jumped back on the couch. Suddenly, all three boys heard a knock on the main dorms door. Gaara raised his hand. Stating he'd get it.

"Shikamaru, wake up." Neji said as he shook the lazy male. Shikamaru opened his eyes, looking around. "Damnit you to, how'd you get guys get me here?" Shikamaru asked the two male ninjas, Neji and Lee. Lee rolled his eyes.

"We carried you." Lee answered, turning as the door was opened. Gaara motioned them in.

All three male ninja's went straight to the couch, sitting next to Sasuke. "So when are our females going to arrive?, Also Chouji got food poisioning apparently, he might not come.." Shikamaru asked Gaara.

Gaara just smiled. "Now." Gaara answered, opening the door, There stood Temari, hand in a fist, ready to knock on the door. , Kimoko, Leiah, Foe, Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Kankuro and Shino all seemed to smile and wave as the entered. As Kimoko passed Gaara, she gave him a soft wink. Gaara watched her pass, brushing back his hair with one hand.

As they all stood and began to mingle, everyone got a good view of everyone else's pijama's.

Naruto: Same Pj's and adorable Hat: D

Sasuke: Pink boxers and black Tee.

Gaara: Jeans [Man he's sexy 3

Kimoko: Long, silk black pijama's pants and a yellow tank with, naughty in small letters to the side

Foe: Pink shorts and a yellow thick strap tank.

Leiah: Black tight capree's and a red tank.

Hinata: Silk pink pijama's, long pants and long shirt.

Shino: Bug me Tee shirt and long black bottoms

Kiba: An adorable shirt with Scooby doo on the front, red boxers.

Ino: A tight white tub top with So Sexy in black, handwritten letters. Black [extremely short, like almost Daisy Duke Shorts.

Shikamaru: An oversized Tee shirt, lime green and long black jeans.

Sakura: A tight Tee with a tiny rainbow right over her left boob. Long red caprees.

Temari: A white Kimono.

Kankuro[He's not wearing his little marker stuff or his batman hat. Blue jeans and a well-fit back shirt with a Batman logo on the front.

Gaara still let his body rest against the wall, watching everyone else silently; he just smirked as his eyes gazed upon Kimoko's body. Suddenly, not really caring what he was doing, he lifted up off the wall and walked towards Kimoko, who was sitting alone, swigging back a coke. Gaara sighed, standing in front of her, he slightly waved to Naruto, who nodded, throwing a coke at Gaara, which Gaara caught perfectly, taking a seat beside Kimoko. Kimoko looked up, watching Gaara seat himself beside her. Gaara looked over in her direction and smiled.

" Hey… Gaara." Kimoko chirped.

Gaara smiled. " Yo." He replied.

Naruto looked over sighing as he set a bowl of cherries and two cokes between the two, walking across to the others seated.

Gaara rolled his tounge around in his mouth and smiled, sliding a can of the liquid to the girl in front of him. Kimoko smiled back, opening the can and taking a mouthful of the liquid.

"Attention!" Sasuke yelled, everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to him. Sasuke was standing up top the couch, looking right at Gaara. Gaara just blinked, looking back with a scowl, as he took another sip from he can that was between his fingers. Placing the can down now, Gaara shot Sasuke a "What now?" look.

"Everyone, I need you all to sit in a circle right her." Sasuke pointed to the middle of the room, everyone began shuffling into a little circle, and even Gaara found himself doing so. Shino and Naruto were on either side of the red-head.

"Okay, just because I'm seriously the sliiiigghhhttesttt bit drunk "Sasuke began to slowly slur his words, dragging them out longer then normal. " I want us all to play, a Sasuke version of truth or dare, everyone agree, all you gotta do is sit in this circle. Ha, done." Sasuke murmured. Everyone could tell he was totally out of it

"Whatever, just how do you play a Sasuke version?" Shino asked, a little annoyed by the sound of it.

"Well, I'll put it this way; it can be pretty darn dirty." Sasuke gave a shaky smile at his words. "Nasty, slutty for some girls." Sasuke replied. Sasuke then gave the weirdest smirk ever. It seemed to speak for itself. "Now, who wants to go first?" Sasuke asked, eyes gleaming with interest

**Bawey: Smiles Hehhehhe…. hehehEhEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEEEEEEEEHHHHH. I've done it, FINALLY, FINSIHED CHAPTER- passes out**

**2 hours later**

**Bawey: Had to wriute in me passing out… Lawl… Anyways, it's 10:00, shower,make lunch, do homework, COUGH, Sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4 Who goes first?

Girls Can't Beat Boys-Ch. 4

Wed. night.

**Bawey: THE SHIT. I'm tired. God, Junior High's a hassle. Anyways, NO HOMEWORK. Kay, my schedule…concert…. DUN. DUN DUN DUN- DONE DONE DONE. Damnit, I cannot net speak, anyways, write write write, Wed .night**

**BAWEY: COUGH**

**January 2****nd**

Everyone's looks were looks of astonishment. Sasuke looked over each person, carefully; giving a wider smirk to Naruto who smiled back, nodding somewhat. Gaara narrowed his eyes, a little cautious now…

"Well, I'm askin' a simple question…" Sasuke seemed to be already healing or something from his alcohol.

Ino looked around then waved her hand. "Fine, I'll go." Ino said shakily, a little frightened from the two males sitting next to her; Rock Lee and Kankuro.

Sasuke smiled, taking his own seat. Ino looked around, finger on her chin, trying her best to look cute. The girl then smiled, the most expected person ever she pointed to.

"So bill-board-brow, tell me, Truth or Dare?" Ino inquired her smile widening. The question kind of hung in the air. It felt like a trial for your death penalty.

Sakura flinched at the name calling that was beginning to happen. "Well Ino-Pig, truth" Sakura grumbled, sticking her nose in the air.

Ino scowled. "Chicken." She thought aloud. Sakura glared.

"Fine, dare." Sakura suddenly said. Everyone seemed to already be bored.

Gaara looked over to Kimoko, then Naruto. Naruto looked back. Gaara sighed and mouthed. "_Dare me to like kiss Kimoko or something like that_." Naruto blinked, and nodded, a simply Gai-sensei thumbs-up.

Ino walked over to Sakura, whispering something in her ear. _"I dare you, Sakura Haruno, to ask Lee if you can sit in his lap and cuddle with him!" _Ino whispered. Sakura squeaked and nodded, walking next to Lee, who happened to have his hair little longer. [In the comics.

"Lee." Sakura said shakily. Her hands grazing her own frame. She was quite nervous.

Lee looked up. "Yes?" the boy simply asked, knowing the dare had something to do with himself, and finding that rather interesting himself. He held a smile down deep within, giddy inside.

"May I please sit in your lap and have a cuddle with you?" Sakura chocked out, her cheeks going a little red. Everyone looked over; Lee looked back, and then looked to Sakura. Sakura felt her whole body tense, hating the attention with all her heart, clearly uncomfortable.

"Uhh… Okay." Lee replied, letting Sakura set her frame into the boy's lap. Sakura smiled, her head setting against Lee's shoulder.

Lee chuckled somewhat. Feeling extremely lucky to have a girl, a very pretty girl in his lap, kissing up to him. _My bitch…_ he thought. "Your turn."

Sakura scanned the crowd. She'd stop her eyes on a yellow-haired boy, a adorable hat on his head.

"So Naruto, T or D?" Sakura had this really odd look on her face. Different from before, a frightened look it almost seemed to be.

"I'm no pussy! D!" Naruto growled, Gaara smiled, so pleased for this. His excitement was already beginning to take over his frame.

"Hold it." Sasuke would say. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "I'm now changing it to Strip or dare. Got a problem with it, I'll fuck your brains out." Sasuke would add, clearly wishing someone would object… perhaps Foe?. Everyone stayed hushed.

Sakura gulped. "I dare you to strip down, except your pants." Sakura would squeal, giving Lee a little hug.

Gaara turned away, not into puking from seeing Naruto topless.

Naruto then sighed, knowing Sakura would think of something like this task for him to complete. He obeyed, standing upright and starting to perform. Each button was unclasped, his shirt dropping to the ground, breathless, everyone stared. Gaara, still turned to the side. Leaving the remainder, his hat on his head, until throwing it to the side. "Happy?" Naruto asked.

Sakura giggled. "Yup, Your turn!"

Naruto smirked. "Kimoko…" He started. "Strip down or Dare?" He asked.

The girl looked up. "Dare, I'm not stripping!" Kimoko

screeched." Make-out with Gaara, right here right now." Naruto told her. Kimoko looked to the red-haired boy, who looked back. She'd then look away. "Uhh, all right." Kimoko would say, crawling over to him. Her eyes following the floor. It seemed to interest her. Gaara looked at her, smiling a little, and as she was glancing to Foe, he'd mouth a '_thank you' _to the friend across from him. Kimoko looked back, sitting now beside him. He'd meet her eyes, and pull her closer to him. Kimoko looked up, she being now off of her knees ;sitting down in front of him. Gaara wrapped his arm around her back, and pulled her up to his face. Giving her a deep passionate kiss. Everybody gasped as they watched, and Temari glanced at her other younger brother, Kankuro. He looked back and chuckled softly, _love_. Sasuke continued to watch, kind of amazed, Hinata was beside Neji and was silently giggling, Neji staying silent. TenTen and Kiba were silent, along with Shino, Leiah and Ino. But Foe and Sakura were in a array of whispers.

Kimoko let the kiss go and kissed him back, softly, slowly finding herself sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his backside. Her arms were around his neck, hands hanging on the end. Gaara hands firmly on her hips, and continued to kiss her, over and over again. Loving every last moment.


End file.
